Race for Bikini Bottom President
by mah29732
Summary: News reports from Bikini Bottom have surfaced, that after the depature of the previous President. Mr. Krabs has lobbied Mermaid Man to run for office, yet Plankton will enter the race with a selection of his own puppet.
1. Krabs’ Choice for President

Race for Bikini Bottom President

Chapter 1: Krabs' Choice for President

The Krusty Krab restaurant was quite a wreck, and having quite a bad month to date. Inside the restaurant, there were no customers at all, and poor Squidward was sitting at his cashier station being quite bored literally to death, while Spongebob was his usual hyper self. Still trying to wait for a customer to come through those two doors.

"Hey Squidward, do you think a customer's going to come here now?" asked Spongebob as if it seemed like he was asking the same question, over and over again to poor Squidward.

"If I say yes, would you please go away?" asked Squidward, "Because you have been saying it all day, and we still haven't had a customer!"

"Hey, pipe down there!" cried Mr. Krabs whom barged in, "I was busy counting me money, when you screamed off my ear drums!"

"Well pardon me sir, but we haven't had a customer all month, and I'm just going to quit this job here and look for a new one" replied Squidward.

But before Squidward could literally take off his Krusty Krab hat and throw it on the ground, the invisible boat mobile driven by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy parked right outside to which excited Spongebob.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" cried Spongebob, "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are here at the Krusty Krab, I can't hardly believe it!"

"Of course they're here, they always come here" replied Squidward.

"So what can I do for our best customers?" asked Mr. Krabs to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy who entered the empty restaurant

"This is a restaurant?" asked Mermaid Man in his usual clueless attitude, "I thought it was a gas station for our invisible boat mobile."

"No, this is the Krusty Krab, not a gas station" replied Barnacle Boy.

"Well, I guess we can still take your case here in getting that gas and some Krabby Patties to go" replied Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Krabs, we don't sell gas here" whispered Squidward.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind if I take in some gas from your boat, if you don't mind" said Mr. Krabs as he had a bucket with him along with a hose for the gas to flow through.

Mr. Krabs quickly exited the building to head toward Squidward's poor boat, meanwhile Spognebob came right up to his two great heroes of all time.

"Can I get your orders?" asked Spongebob.

"Yeah, just give us the usual" replied Barnacle Boy, "I'll pay since Mermaid Man sometimes forgets his wallet."

"In the mean time, you two can watch television" added Spongebob as he used the remote control to turn it on for his heroes.

The scene then changes to the television screen, where it seems like the current President of Bikini Bottom was stepping down from office where King Neptune was going to allow an election to occur.

"As you may have just heard if you just tuned in folks" said the fish reporter on television, "the current President of Bikini Bottom is stepping down due to corruption allegations. King Neptune had this to say about having new elections here in Bikini Bottom."

The scene on the television, then switches to King Neptune himself where the cameras then focused on.

"Ah yes, unfortunately the current President of Bikini Bottom who just stepped down was due to allege corruption charges" replied King Neptune to reporters, "as King of these seas, I declare a new election shall be hold to see who'll become the next President of Bikini Bottom. That is the law of the land, and my final word."

While that was going on television, Mr. Krabs came back into the scene. Mr. Krabs had managed to take quite a bit of Squidward's gas from his boat, and place it in a bucket.

"Here's your gas" said Mr. Krabs as he handed the bucket to Barnacle Boy to which he then handed him the hose, "you may need this to place the gas, into your boat mobile."

"Thanks for that" said Barnacle Boy as he handed Mr. Krabs twenty bucks.

"Twenty bucks, you expect to pay me this amount of lousy cash?" asked Mr. Krabs to Barnacle Boy.

"Well even with gas prices rising, it's rather cheap for us heroes to afford" replied Barnacle Boy.

"Here are your orders" said Spongebob who came into the scene giving the two heroes their burgers, which were all in mashed potato form so that they can digest properly.

"Thanks kid" said Mermaid Man as he took his burger.

As the two began to chow down, Mr. Krabs then began to read the news clips on the television screen of there being an election for Bikini Bottom President. He then hatched up an idea in his head, to which Mermaid Man had turned into a man featured on a hundred dollar bill, and the other Barnacle Boy as the man on the fifty dollar bill.

"Boys" said Mr. Krabs who interrupted the two from eating their meals, "how would you two like getting back to be famous again?"

"And what do you have in mind about that?" asked Barnacle Boy as he continued to eat his burger.

"How about if one of you decides to run for President of Bikini Bottom, you'll need some help in campaigning" replied Mr. Krabs.

"Hmm, let me think about this, me, President of Bikini Bottom" thought Mermaid Man as he continued to eat his burger, "I'll do it."

"Yeeppieee!" cried Spongebob who overheard their conversation, "I can't believe it, Mermaid Man as Mr. President of Bikini Bottom!"

"What?!" cried Squidward, "You're excited that some old guys are going to be in the race to replace the allege corrupt former President?!"

"Yeah sure, come on join the bandwagon Squidward" replied Mr. Krabs.

"I don't know about you, but I'm out of here for today" said Squidward as he marched right outside.

Squidward's commotion outside caught the attention of Plankton who was next door in the Cum Bucket. Through some binoculars, Plankton spotted Squidward who was quite upset of Mr. Krabs' decision to run Mermaid Man for President.

"Stupid Mr. Krabs, I can't believe he's having some fools run for office" grumbled Squidward.

This of course excited Plankton as he then raced back to the files of some of his future plans, which Karen helped him take out.

"I just can't believe that corrupt crook finally left office" said Plankton as he then laid the plan on the floor, "knowing that Mr. Krabs would be too greedy on his own to select his own puppet. I have decided to happily enter the race. But who would I choose to run against whoever Mr. Krabs selected?"


	2. Plankton's Plot

Chapter 2: Plankton's Plot

Squidward was quite in a huff after leaving the Krusty Krab, to which Plankton was spying on. Inside the Cum Bucket, Plankton was quite busy trying to choose a candidate for him to run for the Bikini Bottom Presidential race. As he kept on watching Squidward's grumbling, Karen leaned right over and noticed that Patrick was getting up from his usual nap on his rock.

"Hmm, now let's see who can I find in which I can turn a buffoon into one of the most intelligent individuals to take on a old has been Krabs had chosen" said Plankton as he began to look using his binoculars.

"Why don't you try looking at that fool of a friend of the sponge?" asked Karen.

"Oh come on Karen" replied Plankton, "just how am I going to use any of my inventions to turn an idiot like Patrick into a genius to defeat Mermaid Man?"

"Well, since his head is quite well empty for sure" continued Karen, "I suggest you take in your portable laboratory, and just insert yourself where his brain is suppose to be. Then you can literally control him literally from within."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea" replied Plankton, "then I'll use Patrick Star, to take over Bikini Bottom for good, bwahaha!"

"Yeah, get moving genius" said Karen.

Meanwhile, back outside, Squidward was still mumbling quite angry, knowing that he couldn't drive him because Mr. Krabs took the gas from his boat to Mermaid Man, Patrick woke up because of all of Squidward's mumbling.

"Hey Squidward, can you keep it down?" asked Patrick, "I was trying to get my mid-mourning nap."

"Keep it down?" asked Squidward, "Are you insane?! I have every right to mumble about how Mermaid Man is going to be elected President of Bikini Bottom, why, someone who is at least more intelligent than he is should run."

"Wow, Mermaid Man is running for President?!" cried Patrick as he leaped out from his rocket, "Oh boy, oh boy, I better head down to meet Spongebob at the Krusty Krab."

At least several feet ahead of Patrick, Karen had managed to setup a lemonade stand, with Plankton secretly in the drink she was going to serve. The happy, laughing pink starfish came right across the strange lemonade seller.

"Sir, would you like a free drink of lemonade?" asked Karen.

"Oh boy, now lemonade sellers are robots?" asked Patrick, "Gee, everything is getting hi-tech nowadays."

"Would you please like a free glass of lemonade, sir?" asked Karen quite impatiently who then handed out the glass Plankton was secretly in, via a extra mini-submarine.

"Why sure" replied Patrick who then grabbed the pitch of lemonade and instead drank that down instead of the glass of lemonade Karen was holding, "ah, I needed that, thanks robot lemonade seller."

"Please, here, take the glass on the house!" cried Karen who was getting quite frustrated with Patrick.

"Uh, okay, but I really think you should give this glass to someone else" replied Patrick.

"Just take it!" cried Karen who forcibly handed the glass toward Patrick.

"Wow, what a bossy robot" said Patrick after he was handed the glass, "oh well, mine as well drink this one down to."

"Yes, yes, that's right you fool, drink me down so that I can go right toward the empty part of your body that is suppose to have a brain" laughed Plankton.

Patrick thought of nothing of Plankton's nefarious scheme and instead drank the entire lemonade down. There, the mini-submarine which Plankton controlled began to start its way up from the stomach toward the area where the tiny villain believed he could setup shop where Patrick's brain should have been. Yet outside, Patrick soon found himself to go do nature's business as he then raced straight toward the Krusty Krab. Spongebob was there to greet him with such excitement.

"Hey Patrick, did you hear?" asked Spongebob with such excitement, "Mermaid Man is going to run for Bikini Bottom President! Isn't that great that our hero is taking to the highest office in the land?"

"Oh, I'm glad Spongebob, can you show me where the restrooms are?" asked Patrick.

"That depends?" added Mr. Krabs whom came into the scene, "Do you have money to pay? Because restrooms are for customers only."

"If I say yes, can I use the restroom?" asked Patrick as he really had to go.

"Fine, go ahead, I can't be seen with the likes of you, knowing there's going to be a news crew coming here within an hour, hopefully that would be long enough for you to stay in the restroom for two hours" replied Mr. Krabs, "I don't want to be embarrassed in front of the media, while I endorse Mermaid Man for President of Bikini Bottom."

The pink starfish then immediately rushed toward the restroom to quickly do his business. Little did he know, was that Plankton had managed to travel up from Patrick's stomach, all the way up to the area where the brain was supposedly be. Yet as the mini submarine made landfall on the skull, it was rather quite empty as Plankton lowered down a lift toward the pinkish floor below.

"Hmm, so Karen was right, that pink starfish idiot doesn't have a brain here" said Plankton as he began to observe the entire area, "let's see how I'll do better when I establish my mini laboratory here!"

With one button from a remote controller Plankton held in his hand the entire submarine began to literally transform in what looks like a real laboratory. A mini-computer chip was established in the center of the skull where Patrick's brain was suppose to be.

"One hour needed to be established, please wait patiently" said the computer voice to Plankton.

"Bah, I knew I should have gotten that upgrade to this" sighed Plankton.

Meanwhile back in the main area of the Krusty Krab, a large crowd had gathered with various people from the media who were quite intrigued that Mermaid Man was prepared to run for Bikini Bottom President. The former retired super hero was quite clueless on what was he really doing, as so many people gathered at the Krusty Krab.

"That's right folks, I Eugene Krabs have endorsed Mermaid Man to run for President of Bikini Bottom" replied Mr. Krabs to the rest of the media reporters.

"Mr. Krabs, are you quite concern about the age, or mentality of your candidate?" asked one of the reporters to which Mermaid Man was still wondering what was going on.

"Who are you people?!" cried Mermaid Man in his usual senile manner.

"And to answer your questions, is Mermaid Man's personal best friend, and sidekick Barnacle Boy" replied Mr. Krabs whom ignored Mermaid Man's senile behavior.

"Thank you Krabs, I would be glad to answer the questions to reporters" replied Barnacle Boy as he stepped up where Mr. Krabs was.


	3. Patrick Enters the Race

Chapter 3: Patrick Enters the Race

After Plankton had made landfall upon Patrick's near-to-empty skull, the tiny evil genius had finished setting up shop. Once the computer chip which was in the place of Patrick's brain was in place, he immediately turned the on switch. Back in the bathroom stall, Patrick was about to fall asleep like he would normally do and sometimes staying in the Krusty Krab after its doors have been closed to the public. But this time was different, with Plankton at the command console, Patrick woke up.

"Yes, yes my puppet, wake up!" laughed Plankton, "I should have done this when I was going to get that yellow idiot to steal the Krabby Patty."

With Plankton being quite busy at the command console, Patrick woke up, and began to walk out of his stall. He then passed a customer who was going to use the restroom, to which the customer was wondering what sort of strange behavior Patrick was under, as if he were under some sort of a spell. The pink starfish then continued on its path, heading straight toward the crowd of reporters, which poor Barnacle Boy was still trying to be a "spokesman" for Mermaid Man.

"Barnacle Boy, are you sure Mermaid Man knows what he'll do as President of Bikini Bottom?" asked one of the reporters to which Barnacle Boy began to sweat really, really badly.

"I really don't want to do this" whispered Barnacle Boy to Mr. Krabs.

"Of course you'll do it" replied Mr. Krabs, "how the heck are you wondering how am I going to get more customers, and money here at the Krusty Krab with that attitude!"

"Excuse me, but I have something to say" interrupted Patrick to which was really Plankton saying it through an inner com within the laboratory that was his nearly empty skull.

"What is it buddy, are you going to give your support to Mermaid Man?" asked Spongebob in such an excited voice.

"No" replied Patrick to which shocked Spongebob who gasped in such horror, "I have an even better idea for Bikini Bottom, is that I, Patrick Star, am going to run for President."

The crowd of reporters then turned toward the pink starfish who then began to laugh at him.

"Are you kidding me?!" cried one of the reporters, "The only award you're good at is doing nothing for the rest of your life!"

"Yeah, I heard that" added another reporter.

"Patrick, what's wrong with you, you should be pleased that our hero Mermaid Man is going to run for President" said Spongebob as he was trying to figure out what was going on with his friend.

"Sorry Spongebob, but my mind, as been made up, I am not going to allow this town to be run by a senile, drooling moron" replied Patrick, to which he then showed the rest of the reporters that Mermaid Man was asleep at on a chair he sat down.

"Wait a minute, are you people here to greet me for winning the war I was in?" asked Mermaid Man in another clueless statement to the reporters.

"Ha, there you have it folks, proof that Mermaid Man is a senile, drooling fool who shouldn't step into the office of being President of Bikini Bottom, it rather should belong to me, Patrick Star!" shouted Patrick.

"So, Patrick, er could I help out with your campaign?" asked Mr. Krabs as he attempted to court Patrick.

"Sorry" replied Patrick, "but you often laughed at my misdeeds, I think I should look elsewhere for help."

"Wow, and there you have it folks, an unknown outsider, Patrick Star has just entered the race to face off with Mermaid Man" said one of the reporters facing a camera crew, "you heard it all live."

Meanwhile, in a certain mansion owned by Squilliam Fancyson, Squilliam was doing his usual routine lying right in the sun near his expensive pool when the phone rings nearby which a butler picks it up for him.

"Hello, who may I be speaking to?" asked Squilliam.

"The name is Patrick Star, and I'm running for President of Bikini Bottom, I would appreciate it if I could receive your help" replied Patrick on the other line.

"You mean it's that same drooling idiot of a starfish, who's the best friend of an insane yellow sponge?" asked Squilliam.

"That's all in the past" replied Patrick, "I just need you, to fund my campaign. I mean, why would you want an alternative, someone like Mermaid Man?"

"Hmm, you have a point there my friend" replied Squilliam, "I'll pencil you in my schedule so that we can meet."

"Also, Squilliam, I'm also going to hire a so-called investigative journalist to help us, to dig up dirt on Mermaid Man if you catch the drift" added Patrick.

"I see where this is going" replied Squilliam, "anyway, we'll meet Friday."

"Oh yeah, that'll be wonderful" replied Patrick.

While Plankton was secretly pulling the strings on Squlliam, a certain Squidward Tentacles was also trying to relax to get the thought of Mermaid Man running for President of Bikini Bottom out of his mind. He sat down on his sofa, and turned on the television.

"This should get me away from that idiot Mermaid Man" sighed Squidward.

Yet as he was about to enjoy his favorite program, the phone rang, to which he promptly picked it up.

"Hello, you have reached the house of loser dome, who may I say is speaking?" asked Squidward.

"Squidward, how would you like to work on mine campaign?" asked Patrick to which Squidward gasped on the other line.

"Patrick, you're running for President of Bikini Bottom too, how can this get any worse?!" cried Squidward as he was about to hang up the phone.

"Wait Squidward, don't hang up just yet" replied Patrick, "if I can hire you to be our main man on the job in digging up dirt on Mermaid Man, then wouldn't you feel safer if I ran things here?"

"Hmm, you seem strangely smarter than before" replied Squidward, "did Spongebob picked up brain corol again?"

"Er, no" replied Patrick, "I guess I'm just a late bloomer, that's all."

"Well, it must be very late then" sighed Squidward, "I'll do your dirty work for you."

"That's excellent, meet me at my campaign headquarters on Friday" replied Patrick.

The scene then changes to the Cum Bucket, where Karen isn't so sure his plans would work out.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing this time?" asked Karen.

"I think I know what I'm doing" replied Plankton who was using a microphone to contact Karen, "I'm controlling Bikini Bottom's pinkish idiot, am I not?"

"Well, I hope you can do well in the debates, because back in the old days, Mermaid Man was quite the debater" replied Karen.

"Ha, that was the old Mermaid Man" said Plankton, "the new, less improved one will fail, and then I'll be President of Bikini Bottom, and not this pink starfish tubby!"

Plankton then continues to make his evil laughter, to which he then quickly begins to cover up his real voice as a few members of the press enter into what seems like a renovated Cum Bucket.


	4. Patrick's Hit Men

Chapter 4: Patrick's Hit Men

Just when news reporters came into what seem like a renovated Cum Bucket, Squilliam Fancyson had arrived in a limo to which all the reporters began to gather.

"Mr. Fancyson, we have heard rumors that you'll funding and supporting Patrick Star's campaign, are you concern that Patrick's image as knowing for doing nothing will harm your own image?" asked one of the reporters.

"Look, I felt something strange about Mr. Starfish when I was on the phone with him, but he's now somehow managed to gain a massive amount of intelligence" replied Squilliam, "now if you don't mind, please let me through!"

Squilliam's body guards then pushed aside the reporters, as they allowed him to go through right into the renovated Cum Bucket. There he was greeted by Karen, Plankton's wife who was on Patrick's Political Action Committee.

"Ah, Mr. Fancyson, we have been expecting you" said Karen, "please see yourself in."

"Thank you" said Squilliam as he walked in.

"Mr. Fancyson, it's quite a pleasure in greeting you" said Patrick.

"Wow, I thought you happen to be just a simple starfish, who did nothing all day" replied Squilliam in such an astonishment, "I'll be glad to help your campaign for President of Bikini Bottom."

"And that's where I need your help, to not only help fund my campaign" said Patrick, "but also to help with someone who'll be able to dig up dirt on Mermaid Man."

"And who might that be?" asked Squilliam as he began to walk with Patrick.

Patrick still being controlled by Plankton, is led to another room with Squidward waiting at a desk being quite surprised he'll be working with his old arch rival Squilliam.

"Are you mad?!" cried Squidward, "I'm not going to work for this narcissist!"

"Squidward, wait" replied Patrick, "let me explain things for the both of you, I need both of your help so that I can become President of Bikini Bottom. If I win, I'll give you two whatever you desire."

"You'll give us anything we'll desire?" asked Squilliam.

"Yep, anything" replied Patrick.

Squidward had no other choice but to stomach working with being an ally of his old arch rival Squilliam Fancyson. He then promptly then sat himself back down on his chair.

"Fine" sighed Squidward, "if it'll be worth my while."

"Now here's what I want you two to do" continued Patrick, "since you Squidward work at the Krusty Krab, I want you to look at anything what Mermaid Man has done wrong. We can use his senile ways against him in campaign ads."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, there has been a few times where Mermaid Man's senile ways have gotten the better of him" replied Squidward, "I'll do it, along with preventing any footage of you from coming out in the media."

"Don't worry, you go and just do that Squidward" said Patrick as Squidward left the room.

"So what would you like for me to do?" asked Squilliam.

"I need you to give out spy supplies for Squidward, but also to improve my image so that my former self won't get in the way" replied Patrick.

"Hmm, sounds like a tough job, but I think my budget can manage it" replied Squilliam.

"Excellent" replied Patrick as he then began to make his evil laughter which was really Plankton's.

Meanwhile, back in the Krusty Krab, poor Spongebob Squarepants was wondering what was going on with poor Patrick to why he'll run against Mermaid Man for President.

"I just don't understand" sighed Spongebob as he was at the grill flipping Krabby Patties, "how can Patrick turn against our heroes like that?"

"Hey buddy, could you please talk about your problems some other time, I only came for my burgers" replied a customer waiting at the window.

"Say, where's Squidward" said Mr. Krabs as he came into the scene, "he should be manning the cash register."

"Sorry that I'm late" said Squidward as he secretly came back from behind the Cum Bucket, and headed to his post.

"Squidward, where in the high seas have you been?" asked Mr. Krabs, "Or did you come across from the street from the Cum Bucket?"

"Er, just taking a walk, that's all" replied Squidward, "say you didn't happen to know where the file footage of Mermaid Man would be on the security tapes would you?"

"It's locked up in a chest draw in my office, why?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Oh, no reasons" replied Squidward as he began to take some orders.

"Just keep on answering the customers' orders Squidward" said Mr. Krabs as he then headed back to his office.

It was then finally closing time for the Krusty Krab to which poor Mr. Krabs was about to shut down the doors.

"Let me close the doors for you" said Squidward to Mr. Krabs, "I'll handle everything for you."

"Well, alright, I guess I can trust you Mr. Squidward, come on Spongebob, we should head on home" replied Mr. Krabs to which Spongebob really didn't want to go home.

"But Mr. Krabs, I want to stay at the Krusty Krabs!" cried Spongebob as he was trying to hold on the handle of the door.

"Sorry, but you heard the boss" replied Squidward as he then managed to detach Spongebob's hands from the handle of the entrance.

As the two finally left the scene, Squilliam who was in a limo drove right up from the darkness. The window of the limo then lowered, which Squilliam then handed over Squidward some hi-tech spy equipment he had bought.

"Here, use this hi-tech laser to break into any locked up safe, or drawer you'll need to get that footage of Mermaid Man in his senile manner" said Squilliam, "when your finished, hand me the tape so then my people can edit it."

"You can count on me" replied Squidward.

Squidward then immediately went to work, as he then used the keys from Mr. Krabs to enter his office. He then came across a locked drawer which had thousands of video footage. Much of the recorded footage were really customers, but there was quite a large group of videos of Mermaid Man's senile manner in a good part of the section of the drawer. Squidward immediately grabbed the video tapes of Mermaid Man, and rushed back to the limo like promised.

"Here you go, make all the video editing you need" said Squidward as he handed over the large amount of video footage to Squiliam.

"Will do, will do" replied Squilliam as he gave an evil smiling grin.

Once the limo left the scene, Squidward then immediately headed back to Mr. Krabs' office to ensure nothing would be out of place. He then closed the door, locked it for the night and then closed the Krusty Krab. Meanwhile, back in the Cum Bucket, Plankton was secretly watching it from Patrick's nearly empty skull, through some binoculars which Patrick was carrying.

"Excellent, everything is going according to my plan" laughed Plankton while still in Patrick's nearly empty skull, "soon I'll become President of Bikini Bottom, and all I need to do is make a few ads to frame Mermaid Man as a senile old fool who'll be Krabs' latest blunder!"

Plankton then continues his evil laughter, hoping the next mourning will receive another victory.


	5. Campaign Ads Come Out

Chapter 5: Campaign Ads Come Out

It was finally a blitz for campaign ads to finally come out for the Bikini Bottom Presidential race. With the stolen security tapes of Mermaid Man in his usual senile self, Plankton was ready to employ it in his latest scheme to eventually gaining control over the race itself.

"Yes, yes, the campaign ads of defacing Mermaid Man should be on soon" said Plankton who was still in Patrick's nearly empty skull controlling the rest of his body, "I'll soon be the most popular candidate on the list, then no one would oppose me!"

As Plankton then turned on the television, one of the campaign ads appeared on the screen to which also appeared on the television screen of the Krusty Krab.

"Turn up the volume Mr. Squidward" said Mr. Krabs as he came into the scene.

"Will do, will do" replied Squidward in a calm manner.

Back on the television screen, a screen of Patrick Star appeared before the television audience.

"I'm Patrick Star, and I approve of this message" said Patrick on the television screen.

The scene then immediately then turns toward what seem like Mermaid Man trying to order something at the Krusty Krab to which, the scene then turns to a long line of hungry Krusty Krab customers.

"How the heck did he get that footage?!" cried Mr. Krabs to which Squidward then began to innocently whistle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before you go to the polls" said an announcer voice on the television screen, "is this the man you'd want to elect as your next President? Someone who holds up the line at the Krusty Krab? How long would it take for someone like this to make a decision for Bikini Bottom if he becomes President?"

"Paid before by the Patrick Star for President campaign" continued another announcer's voice.

"This is mutiny, who's been raiding the security camera footage?!" cried Mr. Krabs as he turned off the video, "That traitorous starfish is even dumber than Mermaid Man, and I know how to prove it, Spongebob, get over here!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Krabs" said Spongebob.

"Now in your honest opinion, can your friend Patrick be a bit dull?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Er, um" was all Spongebob could say.

"Tell me boy, or you're fired" barked Mr. Krabs.

"Well, Patrick can be a bit dull" replied Spongebob.

"That's all I wanted to hear" laughed Mr. Krabs, 'if Patrick wants a run for his money to see who is dumb in his race, we'll give him a war."

"Oh, I just don't know what I have just unleashed" sighed Spongebob as Mr. Krabs left the scene to go to his office to acquire the necessary footage of Patrick being quite dumb.

A few hours later, Mr. Krabs in his cheap manner had managed to craft up an easy ad from just a few dollars from his own pocket.

"Now we're going to see Patrick is going to receive a taste of his own medicine" laughed Mr. Krabs as he then turned on the television.

The scene on the television screen then changes to appears what Mermaid Man is appeared before the television public.

"I'm Mermaid Man and I, er, approve of this message I think" said Mermaid Man.

The screen on the television screen then switches to Patrick at the Krusty Krab being quite dumb, with drool all over his face.

"Blast!" cried Plankton as he glared at the television screen back at the Cum Bucket, "I should have guessed this would be what Krabs would employ!"

Everyone in the Patrick Star camp whom were busy with various flyers gasped in shock at the stupidity of their candidate. They couldn't believe that their hero was a drooling moron, deep down inside.

"Bah, none of this is true!" cried Patrick as Plankton began to move forward to try to keep his staff in check, "It's all a bunch of lies!"

"I don't know" said one volunteer, "seems a bit too real to me, and I have seen you just lying on a rock all day as I pass that pineapple on my bike."

"No, please stay with me, I can assure you I'll be able to debate Mermaid Man properly, then you can see how a moron Mermaid Man is instead" replied Patrick.

"Well, okay" replied another volunteer who was a bit skeptical of Patrick, "we'll stay."

"Excellent" said Patrick, "get me a phone, we're going to have a little chat with Mermaid Man's campaign manager, Mr. Eugene Krabs."

After being quite satisfied in destroying Patrick's image, Mr. Krabs then sat back down in his office. Then his phone rang, which he promptly picked it up.

"Hello, this is Eugene Krabs, how may I help you?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Hello Krabs, I see you have managed to deface my image quite properly" replied Patrick on the other line.

"Why Patrick, I didn't know you had this sort of intelligence before to even bother to respond to my calls, it's almost as if you happen to be controlled by somebody quite tiny" said Mr. Krabs in a curious mood.

"Er, no, my pal Spongebob just found some brain corol and sort of replaced my original head with it that's all" replied Patrick.

"Well what did you call me about?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"A debate with Mermaid Man is more appropriate" replied Patrick, "say about this weekend would be nice?"

"Fine by me" replied Mr. Krabs, "see you there."

"Mr. Krabs, is everything alright?" asked Spongebob as he was checking up on Mr. Krabs.

"Gear up boy, we're going to have a little debate between Mermaid Man and Patrick Star, so I want you to go fetch Mermaid Man and prepare him for this event this weekend" replied Mr. Krabs.

"Right away sir" replied Spongebob as he raced out of the scene.

Back in the retirement home of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy was quite worried on what to do about his old friend who was being smeared by the Patrick Star campaign. It was quite a devastating, though no surprising blow to his image.

"Well, I would have expected that someone like Patrick would pull this on you" said Barnacle Boy to which Mermaid Man was quite

"Mermaid Man, oh Mermaid Man!" cried a familiar unsettling voice.

Suddenly Spongebob came busting into the scene.

"Oh what now?" asked Barnacle Boy.

"I just wanted to tell Mermaid Man that he's going to debate Patrick Star this weekend" replied Spongebob.

"Oh that's just great, how the heck are we going to improve Mermaid Man's image, just look at him" said Barnacle Boy as he showed Spongebob that Mermaid Man was snoring quite a bit.

"Hmm, I think I know someone who may help with Mermaid Man's image, come on, I'll show you who can help him" said Spongebob.


	6. Debate Begins

Chapter 6: Debate Begins

It was finally the day of the debates for Bikini Bottom President, with two leading candidates Patrick Star and Mermaid Man, with a lesser known candidate Farmer Jenkins also running in the race.

"Yes, today is the day" said a reporter at what seems like the coliseum, "King Neptune himself is prepared to be the moderator of the debates, since he has the highest say of the seven seas."

The scene then turns to the coliseum itself, where King Neptune takes the center stage.

"Ah, good morning my subjects" said King Neptune, "I'm glad all could attend, or at least watch this on your television. The debate will square off between Patrick Star, Mermaid Man and Farmer Jenkins. Both Mermaid Man and Mr. Star are the perceived front runners and they are quite close, Farmer Jenkins, however is the dark horse candidate here. Let's go to the panel of our candidates."

The scene then changes toward a patch of darkness, with the light shown on them, Mermaid Man, Patrick Star and Farmer Jenkins.

"Where, where the heck am I?" asked Mermaid Man to which back behind the stage poor Barnacle Boy knew things would be quite grim for him.

"And I guess here, this is where I'm certainly going to win!" laughed Patrick which was really accidentally Plankton's voice.

"Hey, how are y'all doing!" added Farmer Jenkins.

Meanwhile, back stage, Mr. Krabs was getting a big suspicious over the sudden voice change of Patrick. So he signaled Spongebob to immediately come over.

"Say Spongebob" said Mr. Krabs, "did you hear that sound clip of your friend, having the voice of Plankton?"

"Well, now that you've mention it, Patrick has acted a bit strange" replied Spongebob.

"Go cook up a Krabby Patty, and hand it over to King Neptune, the patty will come out of your pay check to see if Plankton is really controlling Patrick" continued Mr. Krabs.

"Aye, aye captain" said Spongebob as he then rushed back.

"So you think exposing Plankton to being controlling Patrick will help Mermaid Man win?" asked Barnacle Boy.

"I'm sure of it" replied Mr. Krabs.

"I just hope he can answer just a simple question" said sighed Barnacle Boy.

Meanwhile, back on the stage, King Neptune was well prepared to ask a few simple questions for the first round of the debates between the three candidates.

"Your first question, tell us what is your view of the world, and why we should accept you as Bikini Bottom President?" asked King Neptune.

"What was the question?" asked Mermaid Man as he was falling asleep.

"I can answer that" continued Patrick as Plankton immediately switched his voice to Patrick's, "I am all but a humble starfish, prepared for big things here in Bikini Bottom. Before, I was nothing more than someone who laid on a rock all day, but something changed inside me that I decided to stop laying around on my behind."

"And you Farmer Jenkins?" asked King Neptune.

"I'm but a humble farmer, whom wishes to help aid in bringing Bikini Bottom back to the good old days, we don't need someone who thinks big, but thinks among simple ways of life" replied Farmer Jenkins.

"Okay, next question, how would you improve Bikini Bottom if you're elected President?" asked King Neptune.

"Huh, what was the question, where the heck am I?" asked Mermaid Man who was still quite in his old senile mood.

"Let's just say that I have big plans for Bikini Bottom, big ones that'll change it forever" added Patrick who then was laughing a bit on the evil side.

"We don't need that type of a change, heck we don't even know what sort of change this starfish here is planning" said Farmer Jenkins, "sounds a bit evil here."

"Evil, where?!" cried Mermaid Man who was startled.

"Er, let's take a snack break here, and come back for the second round of the debate" said King Neptune.

As King Neptune went to look at the number of questions on the sheet of paper, Spongebob came right before him with a special Krabby Patty made just for him.

"Ah, Spongebob, what can I do for you?" asked King Neptune.

"Mr. Krabs asked me to give you this Krabby Patty as sort of a snack I'm paying for" replied Spongebob.

"Wow, that's nice of you my boy" said King Neptune, "I ate a little bit of food before the debate, but I'll put this aside for later."

"You got it" said Spongebob as he then left the scene.

Plankton who was still in control of Patrick's nearly empty skull then noticed the Krabby Patty sitting right on the table near King Neptune as he was preparing himself for the second round.

"Oh my yes, could that be, a Krabby Patty?" asked Plankton to himself, "This might be the right sort of chance for me to grab it, I guess I can just ditch the starfish about now."

"Er, excuse me" said Patrick as he raised his hand to King Neptune, "could I use the restroom before we start the second round?"

"Well, sounds appropriate" said King Neptune, "I'll give you at least five minutes in there, to do your business."

"Excellent" said Patrick as an evil grin formed on his face.

About two minutes later, the lights went off, and the audience gasped on what was going on.

"What's going on?!" cried one of the reporters.

"Is it my nap time now?" asked Mermaid Man.

Meanwhile, in Patrick's nearly empty skull, Plankton decided to make an exit of the skull, through one of the holes meant to be Patrick's ear. He immediately leaped down, and rushed toward the table of where the Krabby Patty was placed. As the lights went back on, Patrick was back to his normal stupid self, and Plankton was right under the Krabby Patty.

"Mr. Star, could you please get back to your seat, there must have been some technical difficulties here" said King Neptune.

"Uh, where the heck am I?" asked Patrick, "Oh, is it some game show, I must be on a game show, I love game shows!"

"What the heck is the matter with you?!" cried Squilliam who was trying to get Patrick back to the seat, "I'm going to loose all my money on you, if you loose this Presidential race."

"Hey, where did my Krabby Patty go?" asked King Neptune as he noticed it missing.

Suddenly the audience gasped as they noticed a Krabby Patty literally trying to walk out of the coliseum. But before Plankton could make his escape, Mr. Krabs stood right in front of him.

"Not so fast" said Mr. Krabs as he picked up the Krabby Patty.

"It's not far, I almost had it!" cried Plankton.

"So you were the one who was controlling Patrick within his nearly empty skull" replied Mr. Krabs.

"Yes, and I would have gotten away with it too!" cried Plankton as he was picked up by one of the royal guards of King Neptune.

"But you didn't" laughed Mr. Krabs, "now let's see this election be ran fairly here, with me winning."

A few days later, after everyone cast their votes, Mr. Krabs who was watching the election unfold along with Spongebob, Patrick and Mermaid Man in the Krusty Krab were shocked to see the winner is.

"And the winner of the vote is, Farmer Jenkins!" cried the reporter on the television screen.

"Well, at least Plankton didn't win this" said Mr. Krabs.

"This was an election, I thought it was a game show" said Patrick.

The scene then ends with everyone laughing, with both Patrick and Mermaid Man with their usual clueless selfs.


End file.
